Everything he wants is what he shall get
by eilatansayah
Summary: Robert and Aaron after episode 15/12/14. (that's the one where Aaron takes Robert to the gay bar)


Seriously thought I was done with fanfic writing and then Emmerdale only went and gave Aaron the hottest story line ever!

This follows immediately after Robert has called the ring engravers at the end of December the 15th episode.

Apologies for any errors, I'm just to keen to post it.

P.s Why didn't Emmerdale give us any of this when Aaron and Jackson got together? Their relationship had zero intimacy!

* * *

><p>He doesn't regret what he's done, instead he feels the power coursing from him and he's immediately high. His mobile is barely thrown to the ground before the frantic back and forth march around Home Farm's living room begins. It takes Robert a second before he realises what he's doing and he drops to the living room sofa holding himself still in order to contain his excitement.<p>

Calling the jewellers to have something awful engraved in Andy and Katie's wedding rings is low, but Roberts been lower and he's comfortable with what he's done. He can imagine the scene it will cause already, picture his 'Brother' and his trampy wife upset when those words appear so beautifully inscribed into their gold bands. Robert could barely breath, his lust for revenge consumes him and all he wants to do is scream and shout, mixing his intense fury with the relief from his act of vengeance.

Robert knows he's drunk and hasn't thought this through and for a moment a flicker of consideration appears of the reaction from Victoria and Diane. This might make them hate him and that's it, his only concern and in no way does it extend to Andy. He hates that Andy came into his life, resents the favouritism his father showed to a boy that suddenly turned up in their lives one day. Robert reaches for the bottle of expensive whisky that Lawrence had only just allowed him to start drinking, legs shaking as he approaches. He wants to grab that bottle and smash it into tiny shreds of glass then tear up the entire house. He shots down three glasses, feeling them burn on the way down and all he can do is grin. There is no way that Andy is getting his happily ever after, not when, even now Robert could barely manage a genuine smile. Why was he like this? Why had he always been like this? He had a great job now, Chrissie – the love of his love, even a loaded father-in-law who now finally respected him. It was Andy's fault, fucking loser turning up and stealing his Father, even accidentally killing his Mother in the barn fire all those years ago. No, he would do everything in his power to make sure that he had the last laugh.

Robert took another shot of whisky and suddenly wished he wasn't alone. Chrissie was out Christmas shopping with Lachlan and who knew where Lawrence was. He wanted her here with him so badly, needed Chrissie to ground him, to sober him up and bring him down from this bizarre high that he was on. Chrissie knew him, understood his background, got his anger at Andy even whilst insisting that they try for a truce. She loved him, she knew he wasn't perfect, had a spiteful side even but still she loved him. He didn't understand it and couldn't believe his luck and was absolutely terrified of losing her.

He saw their whole lives together, their own kids, a thriving business and one day looking forward to sending Lawrence to a nursing home. That idiot, apparently some kind of shrewd business man but Robert played him with the burglary just like he played him when they first started working together. All Robert had to do was smile sweetly and listen intently and he got promotion after promotion. As if a man of Lawrence's age had a chance with him. It was pathetic. As soon as Robert had learnt of Lawrence's incarceration for his affair with another man he knew he had a way to get Lawrence's attention, and it worked – to easily and Lawrence can be as vague about his sexuality as he likes but Robert knew he was interested.

He's feeling it again, the giddy high of all his plans and schemes, he's always been like this, doesn't know how to be content, always wants more and he can feel himself getting turned on by the power. He knows there is only one person he can call.

* * *

><p>The phone calls are not being answered but Robert knows which window to throw stones at from the Wool Pack car park and he misses a few times, his drunken throws hitting the wall instead. It's getting dark now and he's losing patience. He wants to get lost in the hot angry passion, to fight and attack and consume and be consumed. His breath holds when the window opens.<p>

"What?"

There he is, his dirty little grease monkey, "come down."

"No!"

"Fine, I'm coming up."

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you explain that one."

Anger flares up at Aaron's words, he knows he's right.

"Go home Robert, your drunk."

There's a slight slur to Aaron's voice and Robert knows he carried on drinking in that gay bar after he'd left. "So are you, I can tell. Go on then, which one of your little friends kept you company." Despite the scorn Robert doesn't want to think about Aaron with someone else.

"He was a blonde actually – repressed sexuality – you know the type."

Before Robert can stop himself, he's forcing the side door open and heading up the stairs. He wants to rub that smirk off Aaron's lips and then kiss them so hard before forcing them to do other things. Aaron's on the landing, eyes beaming hatred but Robert moves around past him and straight into Aaron's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to fuck." He grabs for Aaron but the younger man steps back.

"Diane's downstairs – all she has to do is hear something and before you know it your perfect little future will be ruined."

"We'll just have to keep quiet then." The shaking of Aaron's head is almost convincing – almost. Robert knows Aaron wants him just as much as he hates him. This is what makes it so hot – the disgust, the spiteful words sneered at each other in between the kissing and biting and sucking.

Robert stalks forward slowly, circling and he can see Aaron trying to hold his resolve. "You think you can say whatever you want to me one minute and then fuck me the next, it doesn't work like that."

"Come on Aaron," he's close now, close enough that space is being invaded. His fingertips touch the front of Aaron's hoodie, his voice purrs, "I like your scars, I think they're sexy."

Roberts pushed away in a second, "get out!" Aaron's seething out his demands, keeping his voice low and it wobbles as he speaks. And suddenly he can see angry tears in Aaron's eyes, it stops him in his tracks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't believe you, now leave."

"Aaron -."

"Get out." The tears are still there and Robert can't handle it. Its fine whilst their angry and snarling at each other but he doesn't want tears. He wants to maintain their tempestuous relationship, not see Aaron so vulnerable because it brings out the side in himself that wants to reach out, to make everything OK. But that's not what's meant to be going on here because the only person he should care about is Chrissy.

"Why do you cut yourself?"

"Did – past tense."

"OK, why?" Roberts kicking himself, willing himself to stop his concern. He imagines himself pushing Aaron down onto the bed and kissing him within an inch of his life. But he stays still because Aaron's eyeing him warily and in that moment all Robert wants is for Aaron to trust him.

"Why?" Robert takes Aaron's elbow, encouraging him to sit on the bed but Aaron's having none of it. His frame is taut and he's just glaring and Robert wants to scream at Aaron that he's being genuine but then even he's not sure what that looks like. Robert reaches out and cups Aaron's face, "Why did you cut yourself?"

Suddenly a tongue is being forced between Robert's lips. Aaron is on him, hands palming Robert's face and kissing hard. This sudden switch dizzies Robert for a second and then he's steadied, kissing Aaron back with matching ferocity. If possible this kiss is angrier than any before. He can feel Aaron grab for his belt buckle, biting down on his bottom lip and part of Robert wants him to slow down, wants to return to the intimacy before. But then maybe this was easier, less complicated and much clearer. They knew were they stood when they were tearing each other's clothes off, they each stayed on the right side of the line when there were insults and anger. He knew that Aaron knew this too and so Robert returns the favour, tearing at Aaron's jeans and underwear, forcing them around his ankles.

Aaron sneers, "Did anyone ever tell you that you've got a small dick?" Roberts eye flare as his hand clenches around the base of Aaron's penis and he uses Aaron's distracted pain to get the upper hand. He spins Aaron around and face down onto the bed, his fingers immediately reach for the entrance of Aaron's anus. "Yeah, well I know exactly where to put it."

Aaron's back on his feet in a second, "There's no way I'm letting your pencil dick inside me again."

"You fucking love it," He grabs Aaron's face, forcing a violent kiss, "I hear you moaning and whimpering like the queer that you are!"

"Queer huh? Funny that, you tend to do a fair bit of moaning and whimpering yourself."

Their voices are low, their spiteful words spat out at a volume that with any chance will stop them from being heard but even this is too loud for Robert. Any comment Aaron makes alluding to his sexuality is too loud. Robert hits out but the result is more a slap than a punch and this quickly follows them wrestling, hands grasping each other, underwear around ankles and then there both on the bed. Robert feels his penis brush Aaron's and the hardness he's felt intensifies. He knows that Aaron has had the same reaction.

"Fine," Robert barks out, their laboured breaths filling the room. Aaron's on top of him, elbows braced either side of Roberts head, "but there's no way I'm leaving here without an orgasm." Quickly he reaches down, collecting both their penises between his hands. He rubs them together, the heads colliding. Aaron hisses sharply, his braced position almost failing especially when Roberts starts sucking on his neck.

Roberts moved his hands up and down their shafts, he places pressure on Aaron's penis, desperate for Aaron to lose control and then Aaron's rolling onto his side without breaking contact and then his hands are joining Roberts, eyes closed, mouth open. Robert can't keep himself from kissing those lips hard.

They keep going like this, penises clasped, nipples being lightly bitten. Then their kisses soften, both lost in the moment and concentrating on the building orgasm. Maybe this was the better part, forget the anger, maybe this small moment was what Robert really wanted, when they were both really there, vulnerable to each other, holding each other tightly. He opened his eyes to look at Aaron and can't ignore how beautiful he is. His orgasm immediately follows and Aaron's joined him. They shudder together, Aaron's open mouth once again drawing a kiss from Robert and it seemed to him that Aaron's lips didn't want to let him go.

And then it was over.

Mistrust replaces Aaron's vulnerable expression and that constant bitter sneer returns to Roberts face. They shift away from each other immediately. Robert looks down at his hands, sticky semen cooling on his fingers. He looks at Aaron, looking back at him.

"That was the last time Robert."

Aaron looks determined and panic flashes through Robert and its scares him that Aaron might mean this. He doesn't want to think about it, won't let it happen, and can't imagine never being able to see those lips parted in orgasm once again. And if this ever ended it would be on Roberts's terms, everything had to be on Robert's terms

"If you say so."

"I do."

"OK." And then Robert reaches forward, his semen stained fingers opening Aaron's mouth. "Just one more thing for me." Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Suck your cum off my fingers." Lust fills Aaron eyes but he covers it with a scowl. "Come on Aaron," Robert hisses into Aaron's mouth, he could feel the arousal building again, "Just a parting gift."

Then he felt it, the clasp of Aaron's lips around his fingers and inside he smiles.

There was no way that this would be the last time.


End file.
